Penguin's New Girl
by JirachiLatias
Summary: Not dead anymore
1. Chilling Introduction

Chapter One: A Chilling Introduction

Being captured by the Penguin was not a good thing. Even though little Harley had never met anyone who talked about their experiences as his captive, she knew this very well. While running in Joker's gang, she had met those that had been captured by Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and Black Mask... But not the Penguin. He was a business man, putting a price on everything and everyone, and the worth of anyone unlucky enough to end up in his care seemed to never be worth the expense of keeping them alive or the risk of letting them live.

So bad thing, right off, which is why it was curious that after getting hit by the knockout gas, she'd woken up in a big, fluffy bed, done up in a familiar red, white, and black checkered pattern, in a spacious room with its own amoir, nightstand, and full-length standing mirror. It didn't seem entirely harmless-the wall was painted a light pink, but it was clearly solid concrete, and the floor did have shag carpeting, but it looked new.

She didn't have much time to have a closer look at the room though, because before she could get the sleepiness out of her eyes and mind, the single door opened and in stepped a slut. Well, Harley didn't know she was a slut, but she was dressed up like a bunny girl and those heels couldn't be comfortable and those breasts couldn't be real. Definitely a slut. She came right up to the bed with a bit of black and white clothing in her arms.

"Good morning. Now that you're up, Mr. Cobblepot will be expecting you soon. So if you'll just get dressed and come with me, that would be just delightful~" Her voice was bubbly and professional at the same time, as well as being completely relaxed, as though preparing child supervillains to meet her employer was completely normal.

It was just then that Harley realized that she was naked, her hair loose around her shoulders, and not even that comforting feeling of heavy makeup on her face, so Harley pulled a pillow close to her body to hide her tiny nine year old form from the whore before speaking, "Cobblepot? What's Penguin want from me?! Unless it's a damn punch in the face, I'm not speaking to him at all! Gimme my clothes! It's freezing in here..." Harley pulled the outfit on quickly, but to her shock there were no pants. Just some slutty underwear and a French maid dress that barely covered anything, not that there was much to show off on Harley's tiny body, but none the less she felt more than a little uncomfortable in it. "Goddamn Penguin! This better be quick!"

The whore calmly and wryly withstood Harley's outbursts and seemed satisfied as long as she was obeying. As soon as she was finished dressing into the skirt though, she spoke again, "One more thing. The floor is more than a bit cold in his study, so Mr. Cobblepot has provided these."

She went to the armoire and pulled out a pair of shiny high heels. They weren't nearly as outrageous as her own, but they seemed to have at least a three-inch heel. Along with the heels came a pair of stockings with a garter belt, "If you need any help getting dressed, it would be my pleasure." She recited as though reading from a script.

Harley stared at the huge heeled shoes. Apparently Oswald liked being the shortest man in the room. "I ain't wearin' those." Instead she took the stockings and pulled them up quickly. "Take me to the little worm. He's just beggin' for a fight."

Instead of doing just that, she gave Harley a toothy smile, "Mr. Cobblepot told me to be persuasive should you prove reluctant."

And then she moved Batman fast. Not as fast as the Batman, surely. She was just a Hench goon! But even so, before Harley could even finish pulling up the stockings, the whore had closed the gap between the two of them in two quick steps, snaked out an arm that snatched her loose hair, and used that grip to throw her off the bed and into the wall. Yep. Definitely concrete.

Rather than take the time to talk and gloat, she was moving in while Harley was still dazed after being thrown. The whore's hand against Harley's throat pinned her to the wall, while the slut's other hand made Harley's cheeks blister red with repeated forehand and backhand slaps. Something about the control and precision with the way she did it made it very clear that she was letting Harley keep her teeth with each slap, but could change her mind at any moment. Harley groaned with the violent assault, each slap eliciting a yelp. After a long flurry, she waited for Harley to breathe out, and then abruptly drove her fist into her solar plexus. If the rest was painful, this was torture, her stomach crying out in agony as her lungs screamed for her to breath but not having the strength or wherewithal to do so. It was stunning and incapacitating, enough that she didn't just have time to slip the shoes on for her, but she was just finishing putting her hair into two extra puffy pigtails as her recovered.

"Now then, you're looking delightful. Are her ready to meet Mr. Cobblepot, or will I need to persuade you?"

Harley took a moment to catch her breath, before she climbed to her feet, wobbling on the shoes as she took a step forward. She almost tripped several times as Harley made her way to the door beside the slut. "I'll behave... For now.." She mumbled and hoped the woman wouldn't walk too fast towards Cobblepot's office.

Back to the very picture of an young teenager's wet dream, not a hair out of place, the woman got the door for her, smiling, "Good girl. This way then."

She had Harley walk in front of her, and calm demeanour or no, she could practically feel the daggers of her eyes on her back. Outside of the room was a narrow hallway, lined with more doors, each as solid and soundproof as hers had been. There were cameras intermittently, as well as strange holes in the ceiling. Some were to drop solid steel bars for a lockdown should any try to escape, while others would release gas, either knockout or simply knock dead. At the end of the hallway was a steel door Harley's guardian unlocked with a handprint, followed by a winding staircase that gave her a very, very poor opinion on Penguin's taste in shoes. Two flights were ignored, but they took the door at the third, another short walk through a much wider hallway this time, and then one big ass double door, "Please remember to be on your best behaviour." She simply said, then opened the door for her.

Harley snickered at her remark and waited until the doors shut behind her. The lady silently locked them from the outside as Harley groaned out loudly as she finally entered his large office. "I think I got blisters..." She was just about to kick her shoes off again, before she heard his signature laugh from the opposite side of the room.

The room really was cold after all, enough to make her prickle with goose bumps, with a constant bitter draft brushing up against her, especially on her bare tummy and arms and under the skirt, "Blisters? Hah. You're young, little urchin. You'll get used to heels twice that high before her know it."

Penguin was dressed warmly, in his standard sharp tux, a thick fur coat on over that, sitting himself in a long chair as he took her in, "Mwah...yes, yes. Teach her to wear heels, makeup other than clown...you'll be right popular in my most exclusive brothel after we finish our business here."

Harley stared at him with a serious look on her face for a long moment as she stepped closer to him. As she got closer to his desk she had started laughing. She thought it was a joke, but then; if one lives with the Clown Prince of Crime, one would think everything a joke.

"Wouldn't be caught dead working in this crappy place. What do her really want Penguin!?" She reached down and pulled the huge heel off her foot and slammed it on his table. She narrowed her eyes and shuddered in the cold, the goose bumps on her skin could be seen from where he was seated. "Make it fast. I ain't stayin' longer than I need to."

He took a long drag through his cigarette holder, breathed out slowly, "Bloody rotten attitude though. Some clients pay top dollar for that, but child, I won't tolerate it for myself."

He raised the smoking holder up, then traced out two circles. At that signal, there came a hissing in the room, "You're just a tot so I'll keep it simple, missy. Poison gas. The right painful kind. Breath it in and you'll be sorry, feels like big pointy shards 'o glass in your lungs, spreads right through your blood."

He took another drag from the cigarette holder, "Real slow killer too, keeps you awake for the whole thing. Here's the important bit. Get the antidote quick ahead of time and it all just smells like frosty mints. Get it quick enough; you'll be right as rain. Bit longer, you'll never take a good deep breath again but you'll live." His voice went low and hard, "But if you take too long to show some goddamn respect, it ain't do a thing for ya."

Harley glared at him as he spoke, a look that softened as he continued. She took a deep breath in and pulled the heel back on, but she did sit on his table to let her feet rest a bit longer. "Sorry Sir..." She mumbled in her most polite voice, even though acting sweet made her sick in the stomach. "What do can I do for someone so powerful and great as yourself?" She did her best to keep her words from sounding sarcastic. How she wanted to scowl at him. She wanted to spit right in his eye, but she knew he wasn't bluffing about the poison. She wanted to tear the uncomfortable dress off and burn it, but at least the colours were nice together. She focused on the positive for now.

He didn't make any sort of signal and there was still that persistent hiss in the air. Was that just the cold air on her feet, or had something else brushed against her, sinking in through her stockings? She did feel cold...but that was just the room, right?

"So you're not brain dead after all. Lovely! Down to business then, my little urchin. Your daddy has been a very bad, bad man, stealing and looting from my operations just so he can play some bloody stupid pranks for his boyfriend to clean up after. I'm right sick and tired of it. As for what you can do, you can spit up the name of whatever scummy mole he has inside me inner circle that's feeding him info." Mole? What mole? The Joker didn't use any moles!

Harley pulled her feet onto the table, crossing her legs underneath her to warm them with the little body heat she had. "You think Mistah J is serious enough to hire a mole? Puddin' only does what he thinks is funny. Pissing you off is not one of those things. We know better than stealing from people who actually pose a threat." She forced a sweet smile onto her face. "Are we done here now, Mistah Cobblepot? I would love to put something warm on." Her nipples were hard, and the dress didn't hide that fact, but then again, her usual attire wouldn't hide it either.

"And you were doing so good too. A pity. You would have made me quite a bit of money spreading your legs for me. I think that once you pass, I'll send your head along to her Mr. J, see if I can't flush him out of his rat hole and into a rattrap. Boy's as queer as the bat though, so not bloody likely, but it's worth doing either way, don't you think?" There was still that hissing sound, and that maybe imagined feeling of extra cold on her legs was changing to a bit icier cold on her thighs.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell him you resisted to the very end, swearing your love for him. That kind of soppy nonsense sometimes works on his sort of loony."

Harley's demure smile facade faded again. "Look, freak. I told her what I know. You don't believe me? Mistah J will kill you if ya so much as touch me. And it will be torture, I swear it." She crawled on her hands and knees, closer to him, pushing things off his desk, scowling and shooting daggers from her eyes at the criminal. "You let me out of this hellhole before I break every bone in her body. Get me out. Now!"

"Lot of fire in you, ain't there?" He put out his smoke on a glass ashtray, then discarded it, "Thinking you can threaten me in my home. Thinkin' your sick joke of a daddy figure is gonna save your bacon?"

He rose from the chair. He really wasn't a tall man, but he did look menacing, "You stupid little git!"

With surprising strength, he took hold of the table with both hands then overturned it. Expensive things shattered on the floor as she tumbled down, and for a moment it felt as though the little girl had plunged right into ice water, the heavy gas immediately feeling freezing on her skin. She had just enough time to suck in one more breath...

Harley landed on her back, shattered glass beside her and the table over her legs. It was heavier than she thought and she couldn't get it off her legs. She shuddered as her vision went blurry and the room spun. She didn't think he had the guts to go to all that trouble to get her there just to kill her. She took her breath and counted on that fact, still glaring in his direction.

He laughed that laugh of his when she gave him that defiant look, holding his shaking belly as he let loose. After he got it out of his system, he began to slowly saunter towards her, "Maybe you're worth something after all. Nothing else, seeing you wheeze out slowly with that dumb look on your face doesn't sound nearly as fun as some other things I have in mind. So let's play some games, urchin. You win, you get to skip out of here and I'll even lend her fare for a cab ride. I win...well, no need to worry about that now, is there? First game. Let's see just what that clown's been teaching ya. Hands on the wall, ass high, flip that skirt...then loudly tell me just how much her want me to fuck that cherry ass 'o yours. Say it like a good girl an' I'll shut off the Invisible Ice, let you have some of the antidote." Of course...doing so would also mean being forced to breath in the stuff. His eyes were glinting now. Whatever it was she was doing, it made her more interesting, more alluring. And that made things a lot more dangerous.

Harley shook her head at this, smirking as he burned up inside. She was never one to play by the rules, even if she was punished for it. She grabbed a piece of paper, something that looked important and scribbled "I want you in here, Puddin'!" on one side in big words. She wriggled out from under the table, still holding her breath as she taped the paper to her butt.

That got another belly laugh from the man, "Delightful! Hah! Absolutely delightful. Have it your way then." For such a round man, he was light on his feet. It might have help that his shoes were expensive, dapper, but more than functional for running away or getting his knuckles dirty. With a lunge, he'd grabbed her by the wrist and then pulled her away from the broken bits of glass and clay, throwing her over the arm of a couch, pinning one arm painfully behind her back as he plucked the paper and tape away and took his first good luck at her flesh.

The air seemed more than enough to set her teeth to chattering, her body shivering, as he slowly began to spread her cheeks apart, taking his time.

Harley rolled her eyes as she wrote "GAS! You're killin' me Pengi!" on the other side and placed it back on her ass, the only place she knew he would see in time. Her cheeks were going red and the room was still spinning, obvious to him by her messy handwriting.

He gave her ass a good squeeze, appreciating its youthful elasticity and smoothness, ran his finger over her slit, lightly massaging it, "Already told you, urchin. You need to ask like a good girl..." He wet his thumb, then forced it roughly into her bottom, burying it up to the knuckle and stirring it around, "...for me to fuck this ass of yours."

Harley had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from breathing. She squirmed restlessly and desperately. She couldn't hold her breath much longer and the two of them knew it. She held it in for a few minutes as he played with her, but she could feel that she was close to passing out. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "HURRY UP! I NEED IT!" She inhaled the air in her hands, but it wasn't enough. She felt daggers in her chest. Just like swallowing glass, she nearly screamed but the only thing stopping that was the fact that if she did, she'd just inhale more ice. It was torture at its finest.

He savoured every single moment of it, delighting in the way her body was squirming, wriggling about as she had to fight that urge, tiny little chest rebelling and trying to inhale while she stubbornly held it in. All building up to that final moment when she took in that breath. That beautiful, agonizing whimper, that pure will to hold it in even though her lungs were no doubt burning, not just from the poison, but the lack of oxygen. The display was more than enough to get him absolutely rigid...but it wasn't enough.

He took a hard grip on one of her puffy pigtails and pulled her back to her feet, getting a better view at her trembling, lovely little body, then spoke darkly into her ear, "Good girl. Good girl. Deep breathes now...and apologize for being such a naughty slut."

Harley groaned loudly, pleading silently with her eyes. She had done what he wanted already and she felt like she was going to explode. Her hand was still covering her mouth and nose, her face going a slight blue hue. She knew he wouldn't budge until she did everything he told her to do, yet she still tried swaying him. She could feel the tears welling in her bright blue eyes. Harley swallowed hard, squeezed her eyes shut and screamed at him again. "SORRY I'M NAUGHTY!" He could hear her inhale the toxic air, he could see the pain on her face and she knew he was revelling in it.

He sucked in a deep breath, a wave of pure sadistic delight slowly washing over him. All that and she still wasn't broken, was still trying to fight...but that pain, that anguish. The contrast between her emotional maturity and delicate little child's body was simply too perfect. He would enjoy this.

He reached inside of his coat, threw her once more over the couch's arm, then stabbed her with a thick needle, plunging something inside of her. Immediately, her skin began to warm at the point of contact, and it spread, slowly working its way down to the tip of her toes...and agonizingly slowly bringing warm, warm relief to her lungs, melting away the invisible ice. Within just moments, it seemed as though the room were like a sauna rather than an icebox, "There now...that wasn't so hard, was it, lass?"

Harley groaned out loudly as the syringe pierced her creamy skin, still holding her breath; she still didn't trust him, for obvious reasons. As her body warmed, she breathed in and finally relaxed as the air came in sweeter than ever. She started panting heavily as she draped herself over the arm of his couch, desperate for air. She took a minute to breathe, before opening her mouth to speak. She wasn't used to being so quiet for so long and she hated it, and him for forcing her silence. "Ya got nothin' keepin' me here no more, idiot!"

He gave a quick, sharp laugh, "Quite the contrary, pet. I've had more than enough of you for now. Later, when I have the urge, I'll have a brand new torture just for you. Just don't expect me to be as merciful with her as tonight. It's your novelty I delight in, and just as soon as you grow stale..." He trailed off, and a beat later, the door opened once more.

"Ah, Selina, take her back to her room for now."

The dark-haired whore submissively bowed, "At once, Sir.", then turned her icy gaze towards the girl, "Let's go."

Harley glared almost as coldly as his invisible ice at him as she stepped away, grumbling softly to herself as she walked away. She wondered if she could take the whore out this time, got lost in thought about stringing the stout mob boss from the roof and she almost fell down the stairs. She wondered how long it would take Joker to realize she's missing. Probably a week. Maybe more.

Her fantasies made the long walk back to her new room much faster, but her butt still hurt where he jabbed her. He didn't even give her a lollypop!


	2. Puppy Love

Chapter two: Puppy Love

Contains: Abuse (Heavy), Ageplay, Breath Control/Denial, Nonconsensual.

Harley was led back to a different room this time, this one with much less warmth and care. Unpainted concrete walls, cold floor, a bed with a thin mattress and a single coarse blanket and no pillow. On the bright side, it did have a toilet, but other than that it was barren and boring.

After the bunny girl dropped her off, a new one, blonde this time, came in with some food for her, three apples, some stale bread, and stale water in a Styrofoam cup. She also had a chastity belt for her.

"Mr. Cobblepot likes his girls with fires in their belly, so that means no touching." Whether or not Harley resisted or obediently put it on, it went on. If anything, the blonde seemed to be even more skilled than the bunny with dark hair.

And then she was alone. For a long, long time. Twenty hours, which can pass quite slow when there's nothing to do.

Harley kept herself busy for a while. She'd run up and down the room, pretending to be an airplane, or she'd teach herself how to juggle with the apples. For the most part, though, she slept, but even that was boring without Bud and Lou to keep her company like the usually did. At least they were warm and they didn't smell of fish, like the blanket.

The belt rubbed against her soft flesh and it annoyed her more than anything. If she had her lock picks, she could easily take it off, but he took her in with nothing. Even Joker wouldn't have made her wear something so pointless.

Finally, the door opened. Same dark-haired Bunny girl, "Mr. Cobblepot expects you soon. I've been given instructions to either prepare you properly if you obey, or to beat you and leave you here for another day if you resist. So come along now." She really didn't consider the second thing a real option.

Harley groaned out loudly as she jumped off the bed. "Can't ya just, I dunno, walk out? I mean, he gives you the keys for everything, right?" Harley attempted a conversation as she waited for the next outfit. She kept her face away from the whore, in case she said something wrong. "I mean really. If I was you, I'd be outta here as soon as he gave me the keys. He's got somethin' on ya, don't he?"

"I could. You would. And maybe he does." She replied in her professional manner. The outfit for the day consisted of a white leotard with black spots made out of a material even more clingy and sheer than her usual jester costume, along with furry boots and giant paws, both of which she found she couldn't remove, especially since the paws didn't have any fingers. To finish, there was a headband with big floppy dog ears to match the paws and boots and didn't slip no matter how much she shook her head, and some face paint, giving her white skin with a black nose and a couple of spots.

"One more thing. Raise your hair out of the way." She presented a red leather collar, one with metal studs and a small padlock.

Harley stared down at her outfit and made a disgusted face. She hated it, but it was better than the dress last time. "Would it kill him to get something warm?!" She complained as she pulled her hair up, letting the collar tighten around her neck. She would never admit it to Oswald, but she did like it, and the feeling of paint on her face again. "Did ya steal from him? C'mon, lady! I'm tryin' to be nice, for once!"

Selena locked the collar on with an ominous sounding *click*, then gave Harley a pat on the head, "Occasionally, yes. Good guess. But Mr. Cobblepot has shown me how to make a more honest living and it's my privilege to be working off my debt for him."

Once Harley was dressed, she clipped a leash to the collar, and then began to walk her out. Same familiar hallway, same stairwell, though they only went up two flights this time. They ended up in a much larger, brighter room, one with some childish designs on the walls, as well as some of what looked like toy chests against the wall.  
"There we are, right on time. How have we been?" Oswald was dressed a good deal more casual this time, in a large black sweater and khakis, though he still had the monocle.

Harley stared at the cute motif, holding back temptation to burst the chests open and play with whatever was in them. She was still angry at Penguin for kidnapping her.  
"You know exactly how I've been." She practically growled at him, matching the outfit. She hated it in that bedroom. It was stifling, dull and boring, and she hated being bored more than anything else. "Can we get this done already.. I have such a busy day planned!"

"Still mouthing off, I see. But don't be like that, poppet. You be a good girl today, I'll see if I can't get you an old TV, VCR with some movies for you to watch. Maybe even some toys." VCR? What the heck was that even? "And if you're naughty, I'll be taking away the bed. See how it works? Good behaviour is rewarded, bad behaviour punished."

Harley huffed out before closing her mouth. Good behaviour? She knew the bare minimum of behaving, but that was it. She dared herself to tell him to try living with the Joker and remain sane, but instead she put a fake smile on her face.  
"What joy will you be bringing me today? Just being around someone such as yourself brings a smile to my face." She tried to keep herself from sounding sarcastic again. She needed work. A lot of work, but he seemed more than satisfied with the plastic praise. Make them say it enough, they'd start believing it themselves  
"Now that's the spirit!" He waved the bunny girl away, leaving the two of them alone once more.

"C'mere, poppet...let's see just how cute you look in your new clothes."

Harley stepped forward until she was right in front of him. The shoes were itchy on her legs and the outfit was at least a size too small, even for her dainty frame and the leash kept tripping her up. She took a deep breath in and swallowed her pride as his lecherous gaze washed over her.  
"One day, warmer outfits please?" But she realized, as she spoke, that if she was ever given warmer clothes, he would probably crank the heating up.

As she approached, he took the leash, gave it a tug, then unclipped it, discarding it, the action just slightly intended on provoking her.

If it was intended to be slight though, the next couldn't be more obvious.  
"Mmm, yes, yes, be good and I may do just that. Now then, now then...paws behind your head, stick that little snatch out." He crouched down to eye level with her sex. The chastity belt had been removed to accommodate the outfit, and the material made the outline of her young slit completely clear, as though it were painted on.

Harley fought the urge to kick him in his smug face while he was crouched. Instead of doing as she was told, she turned around and leaned down, resting her paws on her knees and stuck her butt out. The suit was far too small to allow such an action without riding up into her butt.  
"I don't like her rules. Mine are more fun." She expected him to know this already.

With her bent over like that, he didn't have much trouble grabbing her by the ankle in one hand and then roughly pushing her off her feet with his other hand on the small of her back. Both hands were at her ankles then, pulling her closer for an inspection  
"Awful proud of that skinny bum of yours, ain't you? Or maybe that's just where you like getting buggered the best."

The fabric had indeed ridden up, somewhat painfully digging into her sex now, but he made it worse when he slid two fingers under the material and began to pull it, giving her a wedgie which made Harley groan loudly  
"I wonder just how loose these holes are. Word on the street is that Joker passes you around like a party favour for his men, not to mention those mutts of his."

"And you believe that? I've heard things about you and, oh look, they ain't true!" She struggled to pull the material back out of her cunny, but the paw gloves were useless. "You're hurting me!"

He pulled harder, twisting it to make it dig in just so with a practiced and steady hand, while he gave that horrible laugh of his.  
"Well, that might make this a bit more fun then. And you do seem to have more than a bit of innocence to ya. A more experienced or smarter girl would be a lot more afraid."

He kept pulling, before giving it one really hard yank. The fabric stretched, becoming wire thin and extra painful, but it snapped, leaving her sex completely exposed and defenceless.

Harley squeaked out, closing her legs quickly as she squirmed back to her feet.  
"Oh no, it's time for me to leave now! Heh.. Don'tcha hate when that happens? I betcha got some important business to attend to, too!" Harley made a break for the door, even though it was locked from the outside.

He watched her go for the door with some amusement, lightly chuckling. Even if the door wasn't locked, he doubted she'd get anywhere with those slippery paws on. As she did, he went over to the nearest toy chest, retrieved a long plastic baton with a forked end. He gave it a few test swings and then pressed the button, which made it give a satisfying crackle.

"Naughty, naughty little girl. I suppose you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. But dun worry, sweet. Things can still get a lot worse." He closed the chest, stood in the centre of the room, "So why don't you crawl over here like a good little puppy, then present that ass for your discipline?"

Harley kicked the door a few times, frustrated as she glanced back, past him, searching for an exit.  
"I wanna go home! Even Mistah J ain't this cruel!" She flopped her back against the door and sniffed loudly as she slowly crawled to the middle of the room. "Please… It's not fair.." she stared up at him with sad puppy eyes and begged like a dog. "Please...?"

He gave her cheek a light tap with the cattle prod, "Good girl, put this cheek against the floor, and raise your other cheeks up high for your punishment."

Harley swallowed hard as she forced herself to turn around, presenting her bare ass. "Sorry.. Mistah Cobblepot, Sir..." Her apology was almost inaudible before she bit down on the giant paw and tensed her whole body, preparing for the worst.

"There we are, lass. Now was that so bloody hard?!" He reached out and teased at the presented bottom, ripping the bit of fabric off, squeezing her butt, and massaging his hand against her slit for a few long moments. Then, he took the prod and ran it up her bare thigh, letting the pointy forked end dig into her skin a bit, though he kept his finger off the button...for now.

"Think you're going to be a good girl from now on?"

Harley squeaked softly, keeping still before him. "Yessir..." Harley let a loud sigh of relief escape her lips while he touched her and finally relaxed. She didn't even have any rude remarks or appropriate jokes up her sleeve this time.

"Excellent. And tell me, my little bitch...just where should I discipline you? These skinny thighs...this plump bottom...maybe you tight little cunt...where shall we start?" As he spoke, he traced the prod over each area in turn, finishing by sliding the prod between her cunny's lips, the hard tip more than uncomfortable on her most sensitive area.

Harley squeezed her eyes shut and, in an effort to please the sadistic crime lord, wriggled her hips, groaning as it moved around inside her, poking deep inside her uncomfortably.  
"Punish me where ever you see fit. You own me." She whined the last sentence, before biting down again.

"Not a bad answer at all." He withdrew the prod.

Harley heard it crackle, then felt it swat against her ass. The effect was immediate, tensing up every muscle as excruciating, terrifying pain wracked through her body. Then another swat on the other bottom with the same effect, "But boring, innit?"

He kicked the convulsing girl in the side, roughly putting her on her back, then firmly planted his foot on her stomach, "I didn't use a twenty thousand dollar poison and a fifty thousand dollar antidote to buy myself a common slut. I paid for a freak that's too stupid to know what's good for her."

The prod went to the inside of her thigh, digging into the skin, then turned on, held this time for the most agonizing three seconds of her life, lightly smoking as he pulled it away.

Harley screamed at the first hit, but as the electricity flowed through her body for the first time in her life, the screams turned to her usual maniacal laughter and the fear of the pain faded. Even as she convulsed and twitched on the floor. By the second shock, her laughter came louder.  
"A-Again! No! Let me do it! Gimme!" She reached a twitching hand up to the prod, weakly grabbing at it.

When she reached up for the prod, she saw his face. Gone was his casual, aloof demeanour. Now his face was twisted up with a scowl, hard lines appearing and his teeth bared and clinched,  
"More? You want more is it?" He struck her across the face with the prod. It was turned off but he hit her fast and hard enough to draw blood, and then threw it against the wall,  
"You little cunt! When a Cobblepot punishes you, you are to ENDURE, not retreat into some insane madness!" Snarling, he took her by the collar and began to shake her, "When I give you a reward, you should be grateful." A backhand across the cheek, with none of his subordinate's gentle precision, cutting the inside of her mouth on her teeth, "And when I give you a punishment, you should be meek! Weak! A simpering cunt!" More blows as his blood boiled, then two thumbs against her windpipe, pressing down hard.

Harley groaned loudly with each blow. She could taste the blood from her cheek and felt it run down her face, mixing with the light face paint.  
"Like… the rest... Of your sluts? What happened to… Wanting crazy, freak!?" She barely managed to gasp out. She groaned loudly as she tried to take in deep breaths of air. She could barely swallow her own saliva without squeaking out.

If anything, he became even more incensed, squeezed down even harder on her throat. It was a familiar feeling, squeezing the life out of a woman, though he'd never done it to one so young before. But more than anything else right now, he wanted her to shut up!

As he cut off her air, he began to make plans. The guard monitoring the room would need to be killed. There was no way he would risk word of him being made a fool of by a simple child spread out. The Joker and his gang would be next. He'd kill them, every single last one of that freak show. And then...and then...

With a start, he let go of the girl he'd been choking. Her unpainted lips had been tinging blue and her eyes bugging out. No...No, don't be a fool, Cobblepot. He couldn't let her get away that easy. He had to give her what she deserved...it was a grim satisfaction when he saw her start to choke, cough, and then suck in breath. There...good as new. He'd get her examined later, but she'd live.

Harley fell to the floor on her knees, breathing deeply and spitting blood onto his carpet. Her head hung low and she remained quiet again. She rubbed the dried blood from her cheeks and stared silently at the floor. Surely he was done. What more could he do to her?

He wasn't done. He grabbed her by the ankle once more, pulled her fast enough for a carpet burn towards him, and then went to his knees while positioning her like a bitch to be mounted.  
"You think you're clever? Think you're strong?"

Harley shrieked out as he dragged her away, kicking wildly and whining, but he brought his palm down on her bottom, following through so that the slap wouldn't just tan her skin, but bruise the muscle underneath, "You're nothing! You're just a three holes, just trash. Nothing!" Hands shaking with rage that was bleeding into ardour, he opened up his pants, let free his cock. Before the penetration, he pushed his fingers between her hairless slit's lips, probing, seeing if the whore was wet, as well as checking to see if her cherry was still there.

As his fingers wriggled inside her tight, unused cunny, she could feel the tears streaking her face, smudging the makeup and stinging her cheeks. "No! You can't!" She begged and bargained, but his determination was stronger than that.

"Well, well, well... Looks like that clown was saving you for something special, was he?"

He gave her labia a pinch, pulled her closer, then began to rub the head of his cock at her entrance, "Pretty little thing like you, untouched, strong Aryan features...you'd go for a big fat stack on the market. Personally, I don't see the appeal." Slowly, slowly, he began to push, making shallow thrusts against her entrance, not yet hard enough to penetrate, but each one slowly getting harder.

"Virgins like you don't even know how to juice like a real slut. Kids are so small you can't get it all the way inside. No training, tight but without texture, no skill to milk you dry. Really...it's just the most overrated of the decadent pleasures of this world." His next thrust came in harder, too hard, and it pushed her open and forced his way inside. He felt her hymen tear, felt the hot, lubricating blood, "But this time...this time I think it's worth it."

Harley whimpered loudly, her wild kicks became more desperate as she bucked out at him, hitting his gut several times. "B-But I wanted Puddin'..." She tensed up as she felt him inside her, only tightening around the length entering her. "Please! It's not fair!"

He pushed harder, bumping hard against her cervix, and then pulled back out all the way only to push in again. She was tight, almost painfully so, but the virginal lubrication helped things. More than that, his boiling blood was getting an outlet infinitely more satisfying than just slapping and choking her. The way she was pleading, throwing away the confident trickster act, the way her pussy was tightening down on his cock...he hadn't felt this alive in a long time, not since the Bat had...

He grunted, rather forgetting how that encounter had ended for him, and focused on her.  
"Poppet, I am NOTHING if not fair. I give...nnnh!" His thrusting began to go into a steady rhythm, the sounds of fleshing grinding on flesh filling the room, "...exactly what I am paid for, and take what I pay for. I own your little cunt and I own you, so what you'd better learn is to enjoy it!"

Harley yelped with each thrust, and kicked with tired, weakening legs. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Joker in his place, but it still felt wrong. She could still hear the cawing, proud laughter of Penguin behind her, which only made her tears flow faster and her sniffling louder. "I wanted Mistah J! You're the worst!"

He pulled out, then grabbed her bicep and hauled her off the floor, towards the wall. He took a seat on the closed toy chest, and then put her on his lap. Round as he was, he could still easily push into her as long as he leaned back, and he wasn't done just yet. He wanted to see her face, hear her voice close. He pushed in deep, three inches left outside as he bumped into her cervix again.

"Watch her mouth, poppet. Change that attitude now, or I'll haul your clown here, then make you watch him get his cock and balls cut off and watch him bleed out." He was already planning to do just that, or something similar. It was never enough to just strike at a person's body. No...The pain was always much sweeter when you squeezed the life from their heart, "Show some fucking gratitude that it's my cock to break that cherry of yours and not that pencil-dicked boyfriend of the bat!"

Harley squirmed in his lap, desperate to stand and leave somehow. She spat at him, square in the eye, as she pushed on his chest. She would have slapped him instead, if it weren't for the huge paw mittens on her hands. She couldn't remove them alone.  
"There's ya stinkin' gratitude! Let go!"

He didn't even wince, taking it unflinchingly, wiping away the spittle and then licking it off his finger. His belly shook as he laughed, and she painfully bounced on his cock each time.  
"Good, good...Ohhh...I am looking forward to this. Look there." He pointed toward the ceiling, where there was a black camera looking back down, "A lovely angle, really shows off your lithe form...and the audio quality is excellent. We'll have such fun, the three of us, watching this all together. Watching how you couldn't swallow your pride for just one moment, even if it meant saving the life of the man you seem to adore. Now, poppet, move your hips. Show me you can be my slut and we'll be the only ones to watch this again. Or don't. Keep being childish. It will surely make for a better show later..."

Harley scowled at him as she slowly starts grinding on him, moving her hips uncoordinated and untrained.  
"I do this and, I swear, you so much as touch my Puddin' and next time, I'll let you kill me. You wanna keep wastin' all that money on 'trainin'' me?

More belly laughs. He was delighted, his hands around her hips, helping her along. The tightness seemed to be relaxing, what was left was just the right balance. Her clumsy movements under his guidance started to get his ardour up, and he knew he was going to cum inside of her  
"Right you are. You're no good to anyone dead, so I've got to be careful with my toy."

He leaned down with his beak-nose tilted, then forced a kiss from her, pushed his tongue inside and tasted her, languidly taking his time.  
"I'll break you, poppet...but I'll break you into the girl I want. No matter how you fight, no matter how you resist...I'll make you fear me, I'll make you love me, and then I'll make you desperately, fervently, helplessly _need_ me."

Harley sneered and stared down, tears still running down her face as her hips ground. She sped up, hoping to finish him faster, but she could feel his dick moving inside her and it made her sick.  
"Then you bloody leave Mistah J alone, or so help me I'll do it myself!" Her loyalty and devotion to Joker was unwavering, for the time being. He gave a sneer of pure delight.  
"Of course not, poppet. As long as you listen and do exactly as I tell you, your precious clown is safe. Starting with...Ohhh...how about you tell me just how good it feels. And none of your smart mouth, you brat."

Harley huffed out and closed her eyes, quickly swallowing her pride.  
"It's so deep. I can feel it all the way inside me. Please, Mistah Cobblepot.." She almost gagged as she spoke his name, but she held it down and continued. "Please use me as you see fit. Please fuck me every day. I love your huge dick.." She opened her eyes again and the illusion Joker she created in her mind to replace Oswald faded and she was greeted by his proud grin.

Each pained word escaping her lips massaged his ego more and more. Perhaps he'd send this out to the Joker, with a bit of proper editing of course. Regardless, he was at his limit. Hands squeezing her hips, he began to fuck her in earnest for the first time, roughly manhandling her for a few final moments before he tensed, filled her with his hot, sticky seed, a new and completely alien feeling as the gunk did its best to get the child pregnant.

"Pwahhh...not bad for a first time. But terrible considering the quality I expect from my whores." He pushed her off, then took a hold of one puffy blonde pigtail and began to wipe the blood and cum off himself, and onto her hair. "Leave. Selena will show you back to you room. Next time I send for you, I'll be expecting more. Hmm...perhaps it'd be easier to train that ass..."

So dismissed, he stopped paying attention to her, simply enjoying the afterglow and speaking into his phone, making arrangements. Always busy.

Harley shakily made her way out the door, bloodied and bruised and a hole in the crotch of her outfit where his seed dripped out all over the floor. She made a rude gesture as she shut the door behind her and shuddered as she stepped into the hallway, only wanting to sleep and forget everything.


	3. The Climax

Chapter three: The Climax

Contains:Ageplay, Bukkake, Fluffy, NoSex, SoloF, SoloM (Implied)

It was a while before Harley was sent back to her room. First, she met with a very sympathetic and skilled doctor who did his best to patch her up, constantly cringing as he did so. He gave her bandages, some medicine for the pain, and an embarrassingly thorough examination, especially the part with the speculum. By the time she made it back to the room, it was indeed without a bed, leaving her there with the torn outfit to try and make do on the cold floor. At least someone had left a blanket.

The next day was better. Selena gave her an impromptu sexual education course, helped her explore her body, and with the help of a phallic vibrator against the child's immature clit, brought her to her first orgasm. With the promise of a bed that night if she gave five more orgasms for the camera in her room, Selena left her alone with the powerful vibe.

After a few hours on her own, Harley lay in the corner of the room, grinning widely after her second orgasm on her own when her door swung open and Selena disturbed her again. Harley figured she was pretty good friends with her by now, especially after the very hands-on lesson the night before.

Selena was there to watch. Calmly, without judgment, maybe even a bit friendly.

After the third orgasm, she dressed her in a warm, comfy sweater and slippers, and nothing else. Since the pink sweater went past her thigh, it wasn't that bad. She then took her out of the room and to the first level, to a large room, "Don't worry, no one will touch you. For now."

The room was a lounge, looked more like the kind you'd find in a frat house than a supervillain mansion. There was about twenty people inside, men outnumbering the women, and while some of them seemed to be rather intimately holding onto each other, there wasn't any sex or nudity. That was where she came in. Selena tapped a billiards table, "Up, up. If you'd like something soft to sleep on tonight, you need to give everyone a show. It matters not how you do the first one, but for the last, you'll need to have your legs spread wide for everyone to see."

The men gathered started getting revved up as just what was going on came through, and soon they were crowding around in a circle, none of them wanting to miss this kind of chance.

Harley stood up on the table, tugging the sweater down at the front as she hid behind it.  
"Wait, what?! What do I do!?" Selena was already gone. Harley stared out at the sea of faces in front of her. She knew what she'd do if it were a distraction for Joker, but this was way out of her league. And she didn't have water balloons, Joker Gas or pies to throw.

Selena watched the awkward confusion for a moment, but once the men were getting impatient, she pushed her way back through the crowd, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Masturbate, you dumb ninny. Make yourself feel extra good. Men like it better when a girl is loud about it too, but given your ...experience, don't try and fake anything. Just be sure to not stifle any moans that do come. Now hurry up, or I'll be taking that sweater and leave your education to the mob."

Harley should have expected Penguin would make her do something like that. Her eyes went wide for a moment and her face a shade of red. She tugged the sweater with one hand and let the other crawl down her stomach and paused at her crotch. Harley closed her big eyes, took a deep breath in to relax herself and started touching her tiny clit with her middle finger, wriggling uncomfortably. She was still red in the face.

It seemed like that was exactly the kind of thing the men wanted to see. They pressed closer, till many were pushed right up against the billiards table, leering down at her. None of them had unzipped yet, but she could see several growing bulges.

"COME ONNN! FUCKING BITCH, GET INTO IT!" Someone shouted right from behind her, laughing at his own crudeness, while others joined in, though the rest didn't want to spook the little thing.

Harley shuddered and gulped at the intimidating taunts before she slid her legs out a little, biting her lip as she slid a finger inside. She couldn't deny the fact that she was wetter than when she was alone. A cute squeak escaped her lips; a mix of the self-pleasure and the shame of other people watching.

One of the men leaned in close, "Fuck, I can smell her. I can smell her fucking pussy, bitch is in heat..." He said more to himself than anyone else. He was the first to whip out his cock and start stroking off, but not the last.

"We can cum on 'er, right? That's cool, right?"

"Just as long as you don't touch her or get on the table, I see no reason why not. Assuming you men can even hit her at that distance." Selena drawled on as she watched the spectacle. From experience, she knew that this kind of progressive escalation in Harley's first days of sexual pleasure would go a long ways towards making her body...well, slutty. Easy to orgasm, and addicted too.

Harley was clearly uncomfortable with all the men around her, but she couldn't deny that it felt better than doing it alone. She tried to hide her bright red face as they started joining in, despite the fact that her finger seemed to move frantically, her soft moans came out in time with her fingers movements.

The outbursts came more often now as they saw the way she began to feed off the energy, getting more excited.

"That's right, slide it inside, nice 'n slow."

"Fuck it's so pink and cute just wanna break her, rape her, fuck her..."

"Come on, I wanna see that flesh, don't be hiding it darlin'."

"Say something, slut! What's your name?"

Harley's hips moved into her hand with wanton lust, in spite of the blush on her face. Her legs started getting weak and she had to drop to her knees, or she would have fallen off the table.

She rubbed her clit with her thumb and squealed as her orgasm ripped through her entire body and her signature grin returned to her face for first time since she was brought to Cobblepot's.

For her trouble, Harley got a shot of cum right in the eye, followed by more ropey, thick strands coming at her from just about every direction, everyone wanting to hit her with their gunk. It was hot and plentiful, and it seemed like more than half of it ended up on her face and hair, with the rest getting into her sweater and legs, maybe a bit in her actual pussy.

"I must say, you're coming along rather fast. Let's try something a bit more advanced." Selena stated before she scanned the ruffians, "Mmmm...You. Have a seat. Harley, this time, you need to cum by humping his leg."

"Aw fuck yeah that's RIGHT bitches, you can just...whoa, hold on, sweater off first thing, that thing is gross."

"I'll get you something new to wear when you finish. For now, you might as well use it to wipe off a bit." Selena helpfully added.

Harley tugged her sweater off reluctantly, she didn't have much to hide, but her nipples were already protruding from her chest in a lewd manner. She wiped the sticky cum off her face and dropped the jumper on the table beside her. "I'm sorry Mistah... But I hafta do what she says.." She spoke with a tiny, voice, full of shame as she stared at the ground as straddle one of his legs.

He gave her a pat on the head, then let it rest on her shoulder, "Ey, don't worry about it none. You doin' good. C'mon, show everyone here whatcha got." He said, talking down to her, before speaking more gruffly to Selena, "I can feel her up, yeah?"

"Hmm...I'll allow it, just no pain for now. She's still healing and the masochism training comes later. And keep it above the waist, she's learning self-pleasure."

"Fffffook yeah." His hands started exploring, seeming to prefer her soft tummy more than even her flat chest, lightly massaging and squeezing.

Harley held his shoulders to keep herself stable as she slowly started to grind. She was slightly better than when she was forced onto Penguin's lap, but it was an improvement, so he would have been happy nonetheless. She was groaning unhappily, as she wanted nothing more than to jam her fingers back into herself. It didn't seem like she was having too much fun.

More of the men crowded closer, watching the show.

"Come on, you can do it, little girlie." The thug encouraged, lightly bouncing her up and down on his thigh, but looking like he wasn't in any particular hurry, "Just gotta get used to it and.. HEY WHAAT THE FUCK GUYS, NOT COOL!"

It seemed that the mob was ready for round two of their bukkake fun, and they weren't exactly worried about their friend getting caught up in the crossfire.

Harley kept her eyes closed as wads of goo landed on her face and hair again. She grinned and wiped some off the thugs shirt, before wriggling around a little, finally getting into it. She let his shoulders go and thrust on her own.

"Not cool, you fuckwads, not cool..." The man seemed much less enthused about having a nine year old grind herself to orgasm on his lap now than he was just a moment ago.

"Come on, bitch. At least, like, lick the spunk off for me."

Again, Selena chimed in, after thinking for a moment, "Since you've shown enthusiasm, swallow enough and I'll get you a TV, with cartoons."

Harley blinked and raised her hand to her cheek, wiping the jizz off with two fingers. "My bed too?" She didn't wait for a reply, before licking right up her index finger, cleaning it in one go. She did the same on her middle finger, before putting it straight into her mouth and sucked it clean without a word.

"Just so long as you can get off from humping. So pick up the pace." There seemed to be some groaning at her latest display of lewdness, most not having the stamina for a third volley.

With a mix of disgust and arousal, the thug Harley was humping scooped up some cum in two fingers of his own, then pushed them towards her mouth, "Alright, eat up, girlie."

Harley giggled and sucked his fingers eagerly, loving the sweet treatment compared to how Penguin treated her. Her tongue licked at his finger, cleaning the spunk off with ease. Her hips thrust shamelessly, eliciting loud moans. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she got closer.

He gave a quick laugh of his own, not minding the eager way she was sucking his fingers at all. Even after all of it was gone, he kept the fingers in her mouth, stirring them around, pinching her tongue. Fuck, he was hard. He almost wished she'd picked someone else so he could bust a nut now, but figured that this experience was gonna be his fap fuel for the next few weeks. Months. Years? Damn, she was just so fucking tiny.

Harley tightly gripped his shirt as her second wave overcame her. With another cheerful squeal, she could feel the leg under her dampen with her cum. She relaxed over his shoulder, panting softly in his ear, enjoying the afterglow.

He awkwardly gave her a pat and rub on the back, "Uhhhm...good job, kid? Yeah. Alright, damn, you're covered in sweat and cum, so thinkin' it's time for you to get off of-"

"Hey! She just got off!" Raucous laughter, it was hilarious.

Intimidated by the loud jeers from all the thugs around her, Harley rushed off the strangers leg and hid behind Selena as they all made fun of her.  
"It better be a soft bed... They're mean..." She pouted and kept out of sight.

"Yes, a soft bed and cartoons. You did earn it, I suppose." She produced a large fluffy towel for the moment as she led Harley away.


	4. Sweet Release

Chapter Four:  
Contains:Ageplay, Breath Control/Denial (Very minor), Consensual, Vanilla.

Just a few days earlier, Harley would never have believed that she'd ever be actually eager to see the Penguin alone. Especially not under these circumstances, and after all he'd done to her. But... That was before he'd spent so much time getting her revved up. Her pussy, well-trained and needy now but still only penetrated that one time with him before, would be dripping if she wasn't wearing the practically painted on latex outfit. For this very special progress report, he had had her dressed up in something like her original outfit. Like it, because not only was the material much thinner, it was extra tight. The sensible high traction sole had been replaced with impractical high heels, and the face makeup was messy in a way that suggested used up whore more than the clown princess of crime. Importantly, it did _not_ have the stupid chastity belt. That had been taken off as soon as Selena had started getting her dressed. Too bad she hadn't had a chance to take advantage of it yet.

As usual, Selena escorted her to Cobblepot, and as usual, she ushered her inside and closed the door after. This time, rather than a study or a playroom, she was very clearly in a bedroom. There was a massive 4-poster bed against the wall, a fireplace with roaring flames keeping the cold at bay, bookshelves, a desk, fine paintings; the standard fare. There was also Cobblepot, dressed in just a pair of boxers and an open bathrobe, looking relaxed and cocky, "Well, well, well...you're looking a lot healthier than the last time, some color in your cheeks. Smarter too. Though, all a fool has to do to prove she's a fool is open their mouth." He licked his lips, "What do you want, poppet?"  
Harley bit her lip as she stepped forward, ignoring the room and totally focused on the man. She was still wobbly in the heels, but she walked quickly, tripping several times until she stood before him. "Puddin'.." Her legs were shaking, maybe because of the high heels or maybe because she was so pent up. Probably the latter. "Puddin' please!"  
He gave her a toothy grin, then lashed out with his backhand, knocking her off her unsteady feet and to what was at least very soft carpet,  
"And here I was getting ahead of meself, thinking you'd figured out the way the world works. Instead, you may have lost that smartass tongue of yours, but there's just a dumb beast left."

With little Harley on her hands and knees, he gave a kick between her legs, enough to make her skid forward, and enough to give her an intense rush of pleasure and pain, "Now poppet, I asked you a question. What do you bloody want?"  
She grunted at his kick but she crawled closer to his feet, desperation in her eyes and voice. "Forgive me Mistah Cobblepot. I haven't cummed for days! Please.. Will you help me?" Her legs were already slick with her juice and if she didn't get her own way, she would surely start to finger herself right in front of him. "I want you to make me cum!"  
He reached down and squeezed her cheeks, smooshing her lips together, "Me, me, me...that's the problem with kids these days, always thinkin' about themselves. Look here, pumpkin, after all the drugs, poisons, training, room and board, not to mention the hassle of dismantling that clown's two-bit operation...you're in the bloody, bloody red. An' now you want me, busy man that I am, to make you cum? Well love, my time is right expensive. But I'm a fair sport. I'll tell you what. One orgasm now will cost you...one hundred thousand dollars. You'll get to work that and the rest of your debt off spreadin' your legs for my friends. We have a deal?" Harley smirked and leaned up to kiss him quickly, square on the lips as soon as he'd stopped talking. She'd never even done that for Joker! "Oh, even if I make you cum too? C'mon Puddin' I'm sure you'll want seconds!" Her fingers trailed down his robe, slowly. Was she teasing him ? Who did she think she is?!  
He grabbed her by the bicep and tossed her onto the bed like a ragdoll.  
"I don't pay for using the things that I own." He went to his dresser and pulled out what looked like a butcher's knife, but with a more narrow blade, "But if you're feeling playful, we can have a bit of fun. Tell you what. If you don't get me off at least one more time than you do, then you can keep the belt off for the next month. That sounds fun, right? Easy to win. Just don't come at all, and then as soon as you get out of here, you'll be able to frig yourself in your bed to your little heart's content." He approached the bed, "That outfit looks like it's glued on, and as sticky as you are, it'd be more trouble than it's worth to remove it. "So why don't you spread your legs like a good little whore and I'll make it breathe a little for you. Oh, and before you do anything stupid, remember that sluts that disobey me in my own bedroom get their clits cut off and their pussies sewn up." Harley rolled onto her back and spread her legs as wide as she could as he spoke, a huge grin on her face as he approached.  
"Don't be like that, Pengi. Don'tcha wanna make me cum? I'm sure someone like you could do it easily!" Her praise was real this time, her sarcasm gone for now, but surely if she had been allowed to orgasm on her own, she'd be bratty and talking back again.

He ran one hand up her thigh, then spread open the camel toe with his thumb, "Of course, I do, poppet. A hot little slut like you, there's hardly a more pleasing sound in the world. And the video is going to make me a lot of money. Why, I might even send a complimentary copy to your boyfriend just to show him what he's missing." He brought the blade down, running the edge against the outfit, and with a surgeon's precision, he sliced a thin hole at the crotch, the tight material snapping back to reveal the shiny wet fold underneath. He brought the blade closer, and this time he began to lightly scrape at her labia, the slightest tremor enough to draw blood at her most sensitive spot, "Now look here..." He brought the blade away, then flicked her juices off and onto Harley's face, "Seems you're ready to go. So why don'tcha ask me nice?"  
Harley kept still, barely breathing until the blade was gone. "Boyfriend? I only need you sweetheart!" Her smile widened as she wiggled her hips, an action that ripped the pants further. "Puddin' please? I want to please you, make you cum! Won't you let me make you happy?" She was learning, much faster, it seemed, when she wanted it too. He tossed the blade over his shoulder, then leaned forward, pinning her tiny wrists under his large hands.  
"That's the spirit. Just like a slut." He thrust forward, and she could feel something against her cunny, sliding over it. A few more slides like that and her body was responding. Just grinding like that would be enough with her body so desperate. But on the fifth thrust, he managed to hook into her tiny, tight hole, and pushed inside, burying most of his length in one push.  
Harley's training had been intense and constant, but she hadn't had anything thicker than a thumb inside of her since Penguin had popped her cherry, and her body wasn't at all used to it. The familiar pain from that brutal first time was back, digging up the memory of it, but this time it was mixed with the intense, needy pleasure.  
She frowned for a moment. "Is that all I am to you, Puddin'?" She seemed a little disappointed, but her grin returned as he teased her. She gripped the sheets tightly as the thick cock finally entered her, after what felt like an eternity. She half gasped and half moaned out, grinding her hips into his.  
He let loose with that cawing laugh of his, "Is that all? No, you're a rare pleasure, poppet, an expensive toy no one else gets to play with, a status symbol that spits in the face of our worlds so-called heroes and villains." He began to move his hips. He wasn't at all gentle, might leave her insides bruised afterwards as he had his way, but after so much desperate edging, the pain was far away, her clit on fire and burning hotter and hotter, "But just know this, poppet, what I bought you for, what I'm paying for, it's not to see you happy. It's to break you. I'll break you over and over, until you stop moving. But to do that...I've got to build you up first."  
But Harley didn't really think that was much of an answer, but then again, she was only half listening, and her mind was so clouded over with such wanton lust that she couldn't even care less about what he was saying.  
"Harder! More, please!" She demanded, before leaned her head up slightly, pressing her soft lips against his, desperately trying to force him to kiss her.  
Rather than kiss, he bit her lip possessively, enough to leave a mark. He kept going, digging his teeth into her pale, smooth neck, then biting her smooth chest through the costume, tearing holes and leaving marks as he worked his way down to chomp onto her nipple, biting and sucking, spitting out the latex to expose the pink nub, then biting it again. He ran his slimy long tongue over it, savoured that sweaty taste, and then leaned back and sped up for the finish, holding onto her hips so she wouldn't be bowled over at the force of his thrusts.  
"Hah, you dumb whore! That's! Right! Just beg! For more! And later...when you're begging to have the belt taken off...I'll make sure you get to watch this...watch that dumb grin on your face...watch how stupid you are!"  
Harley's toes curled, her moans coming out so loudly, they were practically screams. She could feel her own orgasm coming. She wanted it, she wanted to cum so desperately, but at the mention of that hideous chastity belt she swallowed hard and did her best to hold it. He could see the anguish on her face; that mixture of the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt and the desire to keep that awful thing off her was clear.  
He didn't stop, but when he noticed that expression on her face, the way she was squirming, doing her best to hold on, and his rhythm changed. The thrusts became more shallow, faster, his hard shaft sawing into her, crushing her clit between his finger and her pubic bone.  
"Come on, come on...you're the little sex slave who said she wanted me to make her come. Don't be a disappointment now. Mwaa ha ha...!"  
Harley was getting far too close to hold it back much longer. "Please.. Not the belt... I can't!" Her legs were tensing up, her pussy convulsing as the best orgasm of her life ripped through her body, making her squeal out and pant quickly. Each thrust into her driving her closer to a second one.  
He didn't relent, kept going, moved his thumb over and began to roughly massage her clit, her body trained to take such treatment as pure pleasure.  
"Now where'd that playful attitude go, poppet! I thought you were wanting to cum. We aren't near finished just yet. Come!" His thumb jerked, painful but so good, and his voice had a raw urgency to it, sweeping her up in the moment and forgetting everything else, forgetting the consequences. Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the pleasure he gave her. Her arms wrapped around his round body and she gripped, digging her nails into his robe.  
"You're the best! Fuck me forever Puddin'!" She moaned out as her hips ground into his in time with his thrusts.  
He obliged, for just a bit, letting her bounce and grind on his cock as he held her up with both hands squeezing her cute little butt. Just as soon as her second orgasm finished though, he tossed to the floor. He took a few deep breaths, bringing himself down from the edge. The little minx had almost made him finish early!  
"Now then, poppet. By my count, that's three orgasms for you, but none for me." He lied as he sat at the edge of the bed, "If'n you want to even the score a bit, how about you use your mouth, show me what you've learned this week."  
The tiny girl obediently crawled back towards him, not even noticing that he'd just lied. She only wanted more! More cock, more orgasms, all that she could get! Even though she'd barely started learning about head, she sat herself right in front of him and licked straight up his length, staring up at him with those big blue eyes, watching his face with a huge grin.  
"Joker sure is missin' out, huh Puddin'?" She pointed out before taking his head into her little mouth and ran her tongue around it with a cute wink.  
He pulled off her little jester's cap and took a tight hold of her hair just as soon as she wrapped her lips down his length. He didn't need skill right now; though he had a feeling she had it. Right now, he wanted to make her choke, make her swallow. He pushed her head down and thrust, forcing his cock down her throat, making it bulge out he cut off her air.  
Harley held her head still for a moment, trying to get used to the thick cock down her throat. It was more than a little uncomfortable and she felt herself suppress several gags as she struggled to accommodate it. She kept her head still and let him take control.  
Penguin held her there, waiting till she stopped struggling, then began to fuck her throat, raising her head up and down. When he finally did get her to gag, make her throat clench, it was too much for him. He buried her nose in his pubic hair, and then began to cum, shooting his burning hot seed right into her stomach. He jerked, spasmed, twitched...then pulled her off with a satisfied, "Ahhhh...good girl, good girl."  
Harley made uncomfortable faces with each movement. Once he pulled out of her, she lay on her back on the floor, swallowing the unbearable feeling out of her throat, and breathed for air.  
He lay on his back, almost pulled her up to share his bed...but then, psychotic children and knives usually didn't mix, and he was too lazy to have her properly bound up. So he clapped his hands twice, summoning Selena. As he let himself fall against the pillow, he waved towards Harley.  
"Take her back to her room. Belt for a month. But...since she was such an eager devil, wait till morning to put it on her."  
Harley blinked as he left her. Eager, huh? "Ya sure? I dunno 'bout you, but I could go for another round." She climbed to her feet and back onto his large bed. "C'mon Puddin'. I'll do whatever ya want." She laid her head right next to his and smiled, awaiting his reply.  
"Hmph. Selena, I've changed my mind... Belt her just as soon as she's back in her room."

"Of course, sir."


End file.
